


Baby Its Cold Outside

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss endures a frigid day together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Its Cold Outside

Yohji Kudoh hated winter. It seemed like he could never get warm enough. He hated the bulky layers of clothing he was forced to wear. Plus his hands and feet were perpetual blocks of ice. Aya was not the snuggling type and would push the blond to one side and yelp when Yohji’s cold feet touched his skin.

To make matters worse he had the delivery runs. There was a huge batch of flowers to go out and then they were done for the day. Somehow he had drawn the short straw. Yohji suspected Omi of cheating but how could you accuse the chibi when he flashed his huge baby blues at you?

On the upside he managed to beg and plead enough so that Aya let him take his car. It was the only one with a decent heater. His Seven had an iffy heater at best and there was no way in hell he was putt putting around on that ridiculous scooter.

By the time he got home though Yohji could not feel his nose and his extremities were numb. All he wanted to do was curl up in his warm bed with an equally warm boy friend. At least Ken and Omi had closed up the shop without him so he did not have to do all the mundane chores himself.

It was starting to get dark when he pulled into the garage and the temperature was dropping even lower. As if on cue fat snowflakes began to drift down highlighted by the streetlight outside. Yohji stood for a moment staring out the door watching the snow fall. Great… just what he needed to see even though it was kind of pretty.

Yohji went upstairs and stopped by his room for a change of clothes. Then straight to the bathroom to boil himself in the shower. He moaned in bliss as the hot water thawed his chilled skin. The towel he laid on the heating vent was toasty warm and now dried thoroughly he left the steamy bathroom.

The cold in the hallway was like a slap in the face. Yohji’s skin pebbled in the frosty air and the warmth from the shower was but a memory. Also the lounging clothes he’d picked seemed inadequate for the chilly house. Yohji wished now he’s grabbed his sweats instead of the white tank top and boxers.

Ah well he had a warm red head waiting for him. Aya’s door was closed when he got to it and in deference to a long standing tradition did not bother knocking as he went right into the room. Aya lay stretched out on the bed reading. He was wearing a black t-shirt and charcoal grey sweat pants. A pair of dark rimmed reading glasses were perched on his nose. He looked good enough to eat. Them it hit him… the room was warm. Blissfully warm and so much more so that the rest of the icebox of a house they lived in.

“Close the door you’ll let all the heat out!” Aya snapped as he looked irritably at the blond. He’d really hoped to be done with his book before Yohji got back. The blond demanded constant attention and made it impossible to read.

“How come it’s so warm in here? Did they fix the heater?” Yohji crawled into bed and lay with his back to the window facing Aya.

He tried to snuggle with the red head but Aya shoved him gently to one side and sighed. See he was right… It was unlikely that he’d finish his book tonight.

“I went out this afternoon and bought a space heater. I got the last one in the store and had to pay a near fortune for it. Now scoot over I want to finish my book.” Yohji did not budge and Aya merely ignored his boyfriend’s attempts to get his cold hands underneath his shirt.

“Oh I’d say it was worth it…this feels like heaven.” His voice dropped to a low purr. “Want to know what else I’d like to feel?”

Aya tried to squirm away as a pair of sneaky hands tried to get in his pants. They both looked up as there was a knock on the door. Yohji sighed in disappointment when Aya answered.

“Yes? Come in.” He called out to whoever was on the other side.

The door opened and a blond head poked around the partially opened space.

Omi was bundled into a green comforter and looked like a small shambling mound of bedding. His sock covered feet peeked out from below and all you could see of the rest of him was his face from the nose up.

“I wanted to mention that the heat is out again and I called the repairman but he can’t get here till tomorrow afternoon… hey why is it so warm in here?” Omi slowly emerged from his cocoon of blankets.

“Close the door you’ll let the heat out. I have a space heater in here.” Aya rolled his eyes. He might as well forget about the book all together.

Omi closed the door and dropped the comforter to the floor. He wore a purple t-shirt and shorts and smiled as he felt himself thaw out.

“Well don’t just stand there climb in there’s plenty of room.” Yohji invited with a smile.

Omi looked at Aya hesitantly. The red head nodded slightly and before Omi could move he was snagged by the arm and dragged into the bed. The chibi yelped as Yohji yanked. He ended up sprawled on his back up against Yohji with his legs across Aya’s thighs.

“See all comfy now.” Yohji said gleefully as Aya frowned. He held his book up in front of him trying to concentrate on the last few chapters. Even so Aya really did not find the slight weight of Omi to be annoying. Plus they could amuse each other and maybe he could finish his damned book.

Aya tried his best to ignore the giggling and squirming as Yohji tickled a protesting Omi. The older assassin just could not resist especially when shrieking with laughter Omi let out an undignified snort. This set Yohji off and Aya just shook his head at their antics. They were acting like 12 year olds. Omi even apologized profusely when he accidentally knocked the book from Aya’s hand with one sock clad foot.

Yohji tried to get Aya into the game and was reaching for the bare strip of pale skin revealed by the hem of his t-shirt. The red head caught the sneaky assassin in the act and calmly placed Yohji’s hand back in his lap.

They all heard the downstairs door close and someone come noisily up the stairs. The fourth member of Weiss was home. Even though he could be just as stealthy as the rest of them Ken saw no reason to sneak around his own home.

“Omi? Hey where is everyone? Why is it so freaking cold in here?” Ken yelled down the hall.

“In here Ken! We’re in Aya’s room!” Aya winced as Omi yelled back.

“Aya’s room? What the heck are you all doing in Aya’s room?” Ken opened the door and came in looking a bit surprised to find them all on the bed. Omi grinned at him and looked more that a bit disheveled.

“We’re staying warm.” Yohji reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his cigarettes. He hastily replaced the pack when Aya gave him a smoke that in here and die glare.

“Man its freaking cold out there. Good thing the school let us use the gym for soccer practice. Even so we were freezing our asses off. Is the furnace off again? That’s the third time it’s broken this winter. Hey… why is it so warm in here?” Ken shrugged out of his coat and flexed his near frozen fingers. He’d forgotten his gloves and the bike ride home was murder.

“Come on in and join us Ken. There’s plenty of room.” Yohji smiled at the resigned look on Aya’s face and the martyred sigh.

“Yeah Ken, Aya has a heater in here and we can all stay warm.” Omi smiled and Ken would follow the blond anywhere. He was putty in the chibi’s hands and Omi knew it.

“Let me grab a shower and I’ll be right in.” Ken turned to leave the room.

“Shut the door on the way out or you’ll let all the heat out.” Aya admonished as he vainly tried to read another page.

Ken returned a short time later with slightly damp hair carrying a couple of pillows and some DVD’s. He was dressed in faded grey sweats and thick wool socks.

“I figured we could watch some movies. I brought several.” Ken gave Aya a sidelong look and apprehensively got into the bed. He snuggled up to Omi as the trio looked at the movies he brought in.

Aya largely ignored them because he seriously doubted that any of the selected movies would be to his taste. He just wanted to finish his book. Aya was not proven wrong when an action movie was picked. It was loud, full of firing guns and car chases.

The redhead found it difficult to turn the pages since Yohji was wrapped around him like the red head was his own personal teddy bear. Ken held Omi in a similar pose and the blond’s eyelids were drooping before the movie was half way over. Finally though Aya was able to read in relative peace. Aya was so engrossed in the book that he failed to notice that the movie had ended and the screen was dark.

He looked at his bed and smiled softly. It was an expression that he did not let show very often and mostly when he was alone with his lover. Yohji lay curled up to his side with his head resting on Aya’s chest. One leg was thrown over his and the older assassin held him in a loose embrace. Aya lightly stroked Yohji’s honey blond hair as he looked over at the other two occupants of the bed.

Ken lay on his back with Omi in an almost identical pose as Yohji. Ken held onto the flaxen blond tightly as if afraid that the teen would disappear as he slept. Omi made contented little snuffling noises as he dreamed. It was kind of a cross between a snore and a sigh.

The heavy blue down comforter covered them all and the room was cozy and warm. Aya felt more than warm though. He felt totally content and did not mind sharing the bed with his family. The four of them had grown close over the course of a year and even though Aya did not express his emotions he was truly glad that they were here together.

He glanced outside at the heavily falling snow and sighed. Aya felt Yohji shift a bit and a sleepy voice broke the stillness.

“You okay love?”

Aya glanced down at his lover and placed a kiss on his lips. “Yes I was just looking at the three of you thinking how lucky I am to be here.”

“Why Aya do I detect a note of sentimentality?” Yohji chuckled at Aya’s slight frown.

“Yes and if you tell them I’ll have to kill you.” Aya’s frown dissolved into a smile as they lay in the bed and just held each other.

“Anything you say Aya. I can see why you were looking at them though. Omi and Ken look so darned cute together.” Yohji laughed softly again as a sleepy voice from the other end of the bed murmured.

“Not cute…”

“Go to sleep Omi. It’s late and you have school tomorrow.” Aya unable to resist chiding the blond reminded him just how late it actually was.

“Yes Aya.” Omi snuggled closer to Ken and soon his soft snores resumed.

“You are such a softie.” Yohji grinned up at his lover.

“Go to sleep too Yohji. You have first shift.” Aya shifted a bit to get more comfortable. It was quite cramped in the bed but he managed to find a niche. Yohji settled back against Aya with a sigh and closed his eyes.

“Love you too Aya…” Were the words he heard as the red head also drifted off to sleep. Free of the nightmares that plagued his dreams so often.


End file.
